Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! __TOC__ Probleme Gut, auch wenn ich hier nicht mehr aktiv bin, dennoch zwei Sachen. Erstens: Im Wikia-Standardskin wird Spezial:Neue Dateien falsch angezeigt (nur eine Spalte). Zweitens die kurze Frage: Wieso sind in den letzten Änderungen/den neuen Dateien die von mir zuletzt hochgeladenen Bilder und zuletzte getätigten Änderungen einem gewissen "JP-Psycho1" zugeordnet? Lord Tiin 06:04, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ich nehme mir mal heraus, das zu beantworten: Vielen Dank für die beiden Fehlerhinweise. Das erste ist kein globales Problem, also vermute ich, dass eine bestehende CSS-Anweisung mit der Standard-Ansicht in Konflikt geraten ist. Wird in Kürze beseitigt. Das zweite Problem ist natürlich wichtiger - gilt das für alle Bilder, die dort JP-Psycho1 zugeordnet sind? Wenn nicht, wäre die Angabe eines Bildnamens sehr hilfreich. Das Problem sollte aber so oder so in Kürze beseitigt sein. --Avatar 18:56, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Mir wäre es aufgefallen, wenn vor dem Umzug ein JP-Psycho hier editiert hätte. Die Bilder und Änderungen, die in den Neuen Dateien und den Letzten Änderungen von diesem Benutzer zu stammen scheinen, wurden alle von mir getätigt. Lord Tiin 19:58, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Mit der MonoBook-Ansicht sehe ich zwar abgesehen von dem für die vorrepublikanische Ära und dem JP-Symbol die Ären-Symbole nicht mehr, dafür jedoch die Links dazu. Wenn viele Symbole vorhanden waren, dann wird dadurch auch die Seitenüberschrift verschoben. Mit dem Internet Explorer sind immer noch die Kästchen für die Ären-Symbole zu sehen, nur ohne die Symbole.Terpfen 18:52, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Noch etwas, zeigt Benutzer an, das kann ja wohl nicht stimmen.Terpfen 09:04, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Terpfen, ich nehme mal an, dass damit die Gesamtanzahl der Benutzer bei Wikia gemeint ist. Premia 11:19, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: Richtig, stattdessen können aber beispielsweise die richtige Anzahl der Benutzer mit sysop-Rechten angezeigt werden! 501.legionDisku To-Do 12:10, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Allgemeines Hi Premia hier ein paar Fragen, bzw. Antworten: *Admin: #Könntest du die Liste der aktiven Admin bzw. der Bürokraten aktualisieren? #Ich würde dich gerne als aktive Admin unterstützen, aber ich würde keine Adminwahll gewinnen, da nichteinmal 5 Benutzer aktiv sind. Aber ich würde dir sehr gerne helfen. *Hauptseite: #Köntest du Links zu anderen Star Wars Wikis (von Wikia) anlegen. Liste *Lego Star Wars Wiki *Star Wars: The Old Republic Wiki *Star War Fanfiction *Achtung! Die oberern Wikis sind alle aktiv! Für inaktive Wikis siehe Community Deutschland. Ich währe dir sehr verbunden wenn du auf meiner Benutzerseite im gleichem Schema. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 16:13, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Obi-WanGT, die Admin-Liste habe ich aktualisiert. Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung! Neue Admins sollten von Benutzern gewählt werden, um eine hohe Transparenz zu gewährleisten. Die Vernetzung der Wikis bei Wikia erfolgt über die Spotlights, aber wir können darüber hinaus gerne Partnerschaften mit anderen Webseiten eingehen und dafür eine eigene Seite hier bei Jedipedia anlegen. Premia 21:54, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : :Premia, Spotlights kann man für ein Wiki beantragen, das mehr als 1000 Artikel besitzt. Apropos Spotlight. ich habe eines für Jedipedia beantragt. Es besteht aus dem Logo der Jedipedia. Apropos Logo. könntest du das Logo der Jedipedia wiederherstellen? Achja wenn ich bei der Adminwahl teilnehme, werde ich das erst in ein paar Wochen machen. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 08:43, 19. Jun. 20::11 (UTC) ::Hi Obi-WanGT, danke! Welches Logo meinst du? Ich habe Jedipedia:Partnerschaften erstellt. Premia 16:12, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::Das hier.Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 16:28, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Achja kann ich die Wikia Hilfeseite erstellen? Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 16:38, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::--- ::Könntest du Jedipedia:Hilfe zu Hilfe:Übersicht verschieben?! Ich habe die gelöschte Hilfeseite gesehen und habe sie im Wikiastyle erstellt. Danke im Voraus! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 16:16, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Chat Hast kurz Zeit? Mar Tuuk 19:23, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Klar. Bin im Chat. Premia 19:31, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Sag dann mal bitte was du im Chat bist! Bitte sperre mal The G-Ghost! Viele Grüße Mar Tuuk 12:31, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wiki Links Naja, bin zu einem gewissen grad perfektionist, will also das tatsächlich der richtige Link überall steht und nicht nur Link der dann ein redirect ist (wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es irgendwann ein Preblem und die alten Links funzen dann plötzlich alle nicht mehr?). Fühle mich aber auf jeden Fall schon mal willkommen und habe auch schon den Antrag auf Partnerschaft gestellt. - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) SWTOR 18:06 (UTC), 22. Juni, 2011 :Die Verlinkungen zu www.jedipedia.de werden definitiv weiterhin funktionieren. Da wird es also keine Probleme geben. Premia 18:18, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Allgemeines 2 Hi Premia, *Koenntest du auf der Seite Jedipediea etwas ausbessern? Im Abschnitt Erfolge musst du nun schreiben. Das zweitgroeßte deutsche StarWarsWiki und drittgroeste der Welt. Da Jedipedia.net groeßer ist. *Hier ist der Spotlight, der leider auch den oberen Fehler beinhaltet: thumb|255px *Wuerdest du bitte auch deinen Senf zur Adminwahl dazugeben. *P.S ich bin bis Samstag in Slowenien und dort gibt es kein oe ue ae. Bitte um dein Verstaendnis. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 19:00, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Obi-WanGT, das wird nicht nötig sein, weil jedipedia.net ein Klon dieser Seite ist. Spotlight ist gut geworden, dank dir. In die Adminwahlen wollte ich mich nicht einmischen, weil ich diese Entscheidung gerne in Zukunft anderen überlassen möchte, und zwar den Benutzern der Jedipedia. Von mir wird es da keine Einflüsse geben, ich wünsche dir aber viel Erfolg. Das mit den Umlauten ist okay. Premia 19:34, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Obi-Wan GT hat durchaus Recht. Da es sich um zwei technisch und rechtlich unabhängige Seiten handelt - auch wenn sie aus ein und derselben hervorgegangen sind - zählen die Fakten zu jedem einzelnen Wiki. Dieses Banner dort oben bedient sich also eindeutig einer falsche Tatsache für Werbezwecke, da Jedipedia.net nachweislich einen größeren Umfang aufweist als de.jedipedia.wikia.com. Es ist wohl selbstverständlich, dass diese Angabe eurerseits bzw. seitens der Firma Wikia entsprechend korrigiert wird. Gruß, JP-Kyle 09:54, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich muss Obi-Wan GT und JP-Kyle auch Recht geben! Soewtas MUSS geändert werden und kann nicht so stehen bleiben! Bitte auch die Seite im Zentral-Wiki entsprechend abändern! 501.legionDisku To-Do 12:07, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Partnerseiten Hat die Jedipedia all seine Partnerseiten verloren, oder wieso wurden die Hinweise alle von der Hauptseite gelöscht? Und wieso verlinkt die Wookiepedia seine Artikel nun auf die Seite Jedipedia.net und nicht mehr hier her? Sorry wenn ich so neugierig bin, aber das interessiert mich halt. ;) Grüße Kazantis99 16:43, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) -- Hi Kazantis99, erstmal die Jedipedia hat immer noch seine Partnerseiten nur hier. Weshalb WP die Seiten mit .net verlinkt ist mir neu, aber ich glaube als Jedipedia zu Wikia gewechselt hat wurde der URL veraendert und Jedipedia.net hat den gleichen wie vorhin. Ich werde es mir anschauen. Antwort folgt in kuerze! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 16:57, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Das stimmt nicht ganz, die url jedipedia.de verweist nun auf die Wikia-Seite. Die Links wurden geändert, weil die Wookieepedia erkannt hat, das der grösste Teil der Benutzerschaft jetzt bei Jedipedia.net zu finden ist und daher hier wohl eher die Zukunft liegen wird. JP-Pandora 18:17, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wiki Labs Hey mir ist aufgefallen das WikiLabs nicht da ist!? StarWarsChecker 15:27, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich kümmere mich darum! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 17:31, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Könnte dauern.... Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 15:06, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wikia-Jedipedia < Jedipedia.NET Hallo Premia, ich bitte dich die Falschinformationen, mit denen Wikia Werbung für die Wikia-JP macht, möglichst bald richtig zu stellen. Wikia-JP ist nicht das größte deutsche Star-Wars-Wiki und auch nicht das zweit größte der Welt. Diese beiden Platzierungen hat nun mehr die Jedipedia.NET inne, da in der Zeit nach dem Umzug schon knapp 200 Artikel mehr als hier geschrieben wurden. [http://www.jedipedia.net/wiki/Benutzer:Grand_Army_Of_The_Republic GAR] 13:14, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Das wird nicht gemacht, da Jedipedia.net ein Klon ist. Ihr habt nur die Seiten kopiert und jetzt beansprucht ihr die Titel der Jedipedia! Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 17:34, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::die Jedipedia.net hat praktisch alle Autoren die das Wiki vorangebracht haben. Ausserdem wird die Wikia variante immer die kleinere sein. GTseit wann hast du hier das sagen? Dacht das hätte Premia. RC-2224 19:08, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::GT: Hast du dir jemals überlegt wer die Jedipedia zu ihrer aktuellen Größe brachte? Die Autoren, nicht der Webmaster. Die Jedipedia.NET hat so gut wie alle aktiven Autoren mitgenommen, insofern wirst du wohl deinen Ton gegenüber mir ändern müssen. Du hast null Ahnung wie viel Zeit die Leute, die hinter Jedipedia.NET stehen dort hinein investiert haben. Und nicht erst seit der Spaltung. Nein, auch davor wurden Stunden in Artikel gesteckt, von denen du bis jetzt nicht 5 sinnvoll bearbeitet hast. Also bitte, maße dich nicht an, so über die Jedipedia zu urteilen. Das Wort hat jetzt Premia. Danke. [http://www.jedipedia.net/wiki/Benutzer:Grand_Army_Of_The_Republic GAR] 19:36, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Hier Premias Antwort! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 16:39, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Verleumdnung/Üble Nachrede Hallo Premia. Die Jedipedia.net verstößt nachweislich nicht gegen die Bedingungen der GNU-Lizenz. Dies dennoch zu behaupten ist damit in Deutschland strafbar als Verleumdnung bzw. Üble Nachrede. Ich bitte dich daher, dies zu unterlassen. Gulomi Jomesh 17:11, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Gulomi Jomesh, :selbstverständlich verstößt .net gegen die GNU-Lizenz. Wikia gibt jedem Benutzer die Möglichkeit, in Spezial:Statistik unter Datenbank-Dumps alle Seiten der Jedipedia inklusive Versionsgeschichte herunterzuladen. Dass ein Fork diese Seiten dann mit einem Copyleft versehen muss, ist in der GNU-Lizenz geregelt, wogegen .net derzeit verstößt. :Premia 17:20, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Vielleicht ist das komplette Dokument ja zu kompliziert zum verstehen, daher empfehle ich dir einmal die einfachere Version. Zitat: "Diese sehen unter anderem die Pflicht zur Nennung des Autors oder der Autoren vor und verpflichten den Lizenznehmer dazu, abgeleitete Werke unter dieselbe Lizenz zu stellen (Copyleft-Prinzip).". Wenn man sich nun weiter informiert, findet man dieses Zitat: "Das Copyleft ist eine Klausel in urheberrechtlichen Nutzungslizenzen, die festschreibt, dass Bearbeitungen des Werks nur dann erlaubt sind, wenn alle Änderungen ausschließlich unter den identischen oder im Wesentlichen gleichen Lizenzbedingungen weitergegeben werden.". ::Wenn es dir immer noch unklar ist, fasse ich es nochmal zusammen: Es gibt zwei Punkte, die essentiell sind: ::*Nennung der Autoren (→ Versionsgeschichte) ::*Copyleft (Verbreitung unter gleicher oder vergleichbarer Lizenz, sog "Copyleft") ::Da beides bei uns gegeben ist (Versionsgeschichte wurde übernommen, alles steht unter GNU-Lizenz) würde ich gerne noch einmal hören, wo genau wir gegen die Lizenz verstossen. Ich weiss nicht, ob es dir bekannt ist, aber im Open Source Bereich (aus dem die GNU-Lizenz ja kommt) ist es üblich, dass Projekte forken. Die Frage, was das Original ist, ist wohl eher eine Ansichtssache. Wenn ein Projekt durch eine große Menge von Benutzern getragen wird, ist das Original dann an den Namen, oder an die Benutzer gekoppelt? Ich habe mich bemüht, die Nachricht an die Benutzer möglichst neutral zu halten und daher nur Tatsachen aufgezählt. Wenn du mir inhaltliche Fehler an der Meldung aufzeigen kannst, teile mir das bitte mit, damit ich die Nachricht ändern kann. JP-Pandora 18:22, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Solange die Rechtslage geklärt wird, habe ich den Abschnitt rausgenommen. Premia 18:23, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) IC 1262 Scorch Moin. Ich hab gesehen das auf der Seite IC 1262 steht laut meinen Büchern heisst es aber RC bzw. IC 1162 ich hoffe es war ok das ich es geändert habe nur steht es auch an ein paar stellen die ich nicht ändern kann, zudem kenne ich mich hier noch nicht so gut aus.^^Imperiale Ehrengarde 22:34, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Jedipedia Ich habe die Zauberwörter auf der Seite Jedipedia so verändert, das sie die aktiven Benutzer anzeigt. (siehe Abschnitt Erfolge) Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 15:09, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hey, super. finde ich gut, weil das die aktiven JP-User sind. habe ich rausgenommen, weil sich diese Anzahl auf alle registrierten Wikia-User bezieht. Premia 16:06, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Spam! Spam! Spam! Sollte man alle Benutzer sperren, die so dreist unsere Autoren abwerben?! Das ist ja das höchste!! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 19:39, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Das nennst du Spam? Die betroffenen Benutzer werden nur informiert und können sich dann entscheiden. Spezial:Neue_Seiten: Das ist Spam. Deine Artikel eingeschlossen. [http://www.jedipedia.net/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Tiin Lord Tiin] 20:10, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Dass der Versuch unternommen wird, Benutzer abzuwerben und offensichtlich Werbung auf Diskussionsseiten und Signaturen betrieben wird, gehört in Wikis nicht zum guten Ton, wie man auch bei Wookieepedia beobachten kann, wo soetwas ebenfalls nicht toleriert wird. Wie wir damit in Zukunft umgehen werden, wird sich zeigen. Premia 20:29, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::... mit dem Unterschied, dass eine ensprechende Information der Benutzer in der Wookieepedia nicht vonnöten ist. Es gibt dort schließlich keine zwei qualitativ und gemeinschaftlich unterschiedliche Ausgaben des Projektes. Und gerade angesichts dessen was es hier derzeit zu sehen gibt ist es wohl nur recht und anständig, die Leute über Alternativen zu informieren. Das hat mit "gutem Ton" hin oder her wohl eher wenig zu tun. Entweder akzeptierst du das also, oder du sagst einfach klipp und klar, dass du es nicht willst. Die Mittel es zu unterbinden hast du ja schließlich. @Obi-Wan GT: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Wahl. Ich bin mir sicher, du passt hier ganz hervorragend ins Team. Gruß, Kyle 11:28, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::P.S Ich würde noch gerne meine Administratorenrechte haben ;-) GrußObi-WanGT»Diskussion« Speicher Hey Premia, ich wollt ma fragen was die Jedipedia eigentlich so an Speicher verbraucht? Danke im vorraus Lord Cantess ~ Die Macht ist stark in dir! 14:07, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) PS: Die Serverzeit stimmt nicht Lord Cantess ~ Die Macht ist stark in dir! 14:09, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Lord Cantess, :der Text belegt ca. 2 GB und die Bilder ca. 3 GB. Datum und Zeit kannst du unter Einstellungen > Datum und Zeit > Zeitunterschied > Zeitzone auf Europa/Berlin setzen. Dann stimmt die Zeit wieder. :Premia 14:31, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nachricht! Ich habe gesehen das du die Begrüßung manuel eingefügt hast. Dies kann auch automatisch geschehen. Hier ist eine Hilfe dazu. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 15:26, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Premia 18:56, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wikia Labs Da du Interesse an den Erweiterungen gezeigt hast, aber du noch nicht viel darüber weißt, schlage ich dir einige erprobte Erweiterungen für die Jedipedia vor: * TOP 10-Listen - Jeder Benutzer kann eine Liste erstellen, in der man schnell über leichte Dinge wie "Wer ist euer Lieblingsheld?", "Was ist das schnellere Schiff?" abstimmen kann. Da diese Prinzip sehr der Umfrage ähnelt, ist eine Abstimmung über Admins oder Auszeichnungen für Artikel zwar möglich, aber nicht empfehlenswert! * Herausforderungen - Ein wenig in Verruf geraten, aber mit der richtigen Moderation in den Griff zu kriegen, sind die Herausforderungen. Hierbei wird an der rechten Seite der Benutzerprofils (Beispiel) ein Punktestand mit erlangten und zu erlangenden Auszeichnungen angezeigt. Die Auszeichnungen setzten die Erfüllung von Aufgaben, wie "Arbeite 30 Tage lang jeden Tag am Wiki", voraus. Beim Erfüllen wird ihm die Punktezahl gutgeschrieben und er steigt in der Rangliste (Beispiel) auf. Die Auszeichnungen können ganz leicht im Text und auch mit den Bildern angepasst werden! Alle Funktionen können über Spezial:WikiaLabs oder über den Menüpunkt in der Werkzeugleiste aktiviert werden! Gruß, 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:58, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : : Wir wurden gerne die neuen Funktionen aktivieren, ABER wegen der technischen Vorgeschicht der Jedipedia ist momentan die aktivierung von WikiLabs nicht möglich. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 14:08, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: Eigentlich sollten die Labs die technischen Änderungen überhaupt nicht stören, da diese unabhängig von den individuellen Einstellungen erstellt wurden! 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:43, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok, Avatar hat auf der Vorstellungsseite der Erweiterungen schon geschrieben, dass es hier noch nciht geht. 501.legionDisku To-Do 10:42, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Statement Ich habe das Gefühl, dass einige Benutzer der Jedipedia, die schon etwas länger dabei sind, ein Statement von mir zu der aktuellen Lage vermissen. In letzter Zeit war viel los. Jedipedia ist zu Wikia umgezogen und es hat sich ein Fork gebildet. Dafür, dass ich den Umzug zu Wikia lediglich im ehemaligen Adminforum diskutiert habe und nicht auf Jedipedia alle User einbezogen wurden, möchte ich mich nochmal entschuldigen. Ich hatte mich am 17. Juni zwar schon entschuldigt, habe den ersten Absatz aber aus den Meldungen entfernt, weil ich die Meldungen nicht als geeigneten Ort hierfür sah. Deswegen an dieser Stelle nochmal: Entschuldigung an alle, die enttäuscht sind, nicht in die Diskussion einbezogen worden zu sein. Es war ein Fehler und ich stehe dazu. Mir wurde im Speziellen von Ben Kenobi, Kyle, Pandora und Darth Schorsch vorgeworfen, ich hätte nicht transparent gehandelt und hätte die Benutzer nicht einbezogen. Das ist vollkommen richtig. Das war wie gesagt ein Fehler. Ich finde es aber traurig und unfair, dass nun genau jene, die mir diese Dinge vorgeworfen haben, genau den selben Fehler machen. Euch wurde Transparenz und Mitbestimmung versprochen, aber leider wird auf dem Fork immer noch hinter verschlossenen Türen geplant und gehandelt ohne nach eurer Meinung zu fragen. Es war also ein Versprechen, was nun endgültig nicht eingehalten wurde. Noch schlimmer: Die Sachen, die verteufelt wurden, werden nun selbst praktiziert: Ein Skin, der einfach durchgeboxt wird; Der Kopfbereich der Portale wird einfach mal geändert; Layouts und Designs sehen plötzlich anders aus... Wer hat euch dabei nach eurer Meinung gefragt? Sorry Ben Kenobi, Kyle, Pandora und Darth Schorsch, aber dafür was ihr gerade macht, gibt es ein Wort, und das nennt sich scheinheilig! Werft mir jetzt bitte nicht vor, ich würde einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, nein, es sind einfach nur Zustände, die angesprochen werden müssen, weil sie so absolut nicht ok sind. Durch eure jüngsten Aktionen sollte hoffentlich vielen Benutzern klar werden, dass ihr mit dem Umzug zu Wikia eine Gelegenheit wahrgenommen habt, um so viele Benutzer wie möglich zu mobilisieren, um eure eigenen Interessen zu realisieren. Das hat Kyle z.B. an dieser Stelle geäußert: Wie dem auch sei, es wird vermutlich ein paar Kinder und Reingeschmeckte geben, die auf das hereinfallen, was du dort abziehst. Ich wünsche dir weiterhin viel Spaß dabei. Das ist nur fair, denn wir haben gerade eine Menge davon. ;-). Dass die vier die Jedipedia ganz nach ihren eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten wollten, wurde mir vollem auf der letzten Jedi-Con aus den Gesprächen mit ihnen deutlich. Aber sie scheinen es schon länger geplant zu haben. Darth Schorsch schrieb nämlich am 30. Juni 2009: Ich hab kein Problem damit das mir vorgeworfen wird ich sei Mitglied einer Geheimsekte zu sein, die einen Verschwörung ausheckt um die Macht an sich zu reisen, so ein Image hat auch Vorteile. Man mag das nun dramatisieren und Verschwörung nennen, man kann es aber auch Pläne um eigene Interessen durchzusetzen nennen. Da stand aber leider nicht Transparenz und Mitbestimmung für alle ganz oben auf der Liste, sondern die persönliche und ganz eigene Vorstellung eben dieser vier. Ich finde den Zustand auf der Fork extrem unfair und scheinheilig und wollte das hier einfach mal ansprechen, nicht um einen Streit aus dem Zaun zu brechen, sondern weil ich mir das nicht tatenlos anschauen möchte. Schließlich liegt mir die Zukunft der Jedipedia wie vielen von euch auf dem Herzen, weshalb ich eurem Ruf nach mehr Transparenz und Mitbestimmung gefolgt bin, das Adminforum geschlossen habe und eine Wahl der Administratoren eingeführt habe, damit nicht nur einige wenige über den Fortbestand der Jedipedia entscheiden, sondern alle Benutzer. An die Administratoren der Fork muss ich leider sagen, eure Einforderung nach mehr Transparenz und Mitbestimmung ist gescheitert. Premia 23:01, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Und was ist mit den Zuständen, hier auf der "Orginalseite"? Es gibt kaum noch Benutzer, denn komischerweise sind alle zu JP.net gewechselt. Komisch wenn das dortige Admin-Team angeblich so scheinheilig ist...Aber irgendwas scheinen die ja besser zu machen als du, nicht umsonst hat der sogenannte "Fork" schon um die 400 Artikel mehr. Was einen hier außerdem noch stört ist, auch wenn ich nicht gerne persöhnlich werde, das einige neue Benutzer hier, vorallem die gerade neu im Admin-Team angekommen sind, einfach nicht für diesen Posten geeignet sind. Es wird willkürlich gesperrt und von den ganzen Regeln haben einige anscheinend auch keine große Ahnung, ein gutes Beispiel ist das wahllose kopieren von Artikeln aus jp.net ohne GNU Lizenz einzufügen, welche dann später nach erkennen das Fehlers schnell wieder gelöscht wurden. Ich verfolge das ganze schon länger und auch wenn ich glaube das du Premia das alles gut gemeint hast, bitte ich dich doch einzusehen das du hier auf verlorenen Posten stehst. Du hast so gut wie alle Benutzer der alten Jedipedia verloren, dazu die gesamten kompetenten Admins. Und du solltest einsehen dass das Wikia-JP keine große Zukunft hat. Ich werdet wohl immer von der Community und den Artikeln kleiner als der "Fork" sein und ich sehe es schon kommen irgendwann wird es hier fast gar keine Aktivität mehr geben. Es wäre doch wünschenswert (wenn wohl auch unrealistisch) das du dich mit den anderen Admins der Jp.net wieder zusammenrauft, und das ganze irgendwie wieder zusammenführen könntet. Weil dieser Streit bringt doch keiner Seite was. Und damit will ich nicht sagen das nur du Fehler gemacht hast und das ganze ist auch nicht gegen dich gerichtet. Liebe Grüße Kazantis99 00:02, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Nicht für diesen Posten geeignet sind... Ich wurde von einem Teil der alten Benutzerschaft gewählt! Und aßerdem wie würdest du darauf reagieren, wenn z.B ein Benutzer werbund für Nutela in der jp.net macht? Würdest du ihn in de3r jp.net sperren? Ach ja, das geht ja nicht, den dazu musstest du die Adminrechte haben! Und ich meinen das die Admin-Team der jp.net im geheimen besprichen wer Admin wird und nicht der Benutzerschaft zu trauen jemanden zu wählen! :P:S Admins stehen zu ihren Fehlern! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 04:07, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Nun zum einen ist es so das auch wenn man gewählt wurde, es nicht heißt das man automatisch für den Posten geeignet ist. Sieh dir als Beispiel nur die Politik an. Und zum anderen ist es so, das du leider nicht merkst das einige der Stimmen von alten Benutzern nicht grad ernst gemeint waren. Man erinnere sich nur an eine "Pro-Begründung" aus deiner Wahl "Setzt den Weg der Wikia-JP fort." Ich bezweifele mal dass das positiv gemeint war. Und hier ich meine das wirklich nicht persöhnlich, ich denke nur einfach nicht das du derzeit als Admin geeignet bist. Und das du jetzt die Werbung der jp.net hier mit Nutella-Werbung vergleichst soll doch wohl ein Witz sein, oder? Weil das ist fast schon lächerlich. Kein Mensch hätte wohl was gegen Nutella-Werbung in der jp.net^^ Das einen Werbung zu einer Konkurrenzseite einen hier Ärger bereitet ist klar. Aber man sollte einfach versuchen besser als die andere Seite zu sein, dann müsste man auch keine Angst vor deren Werbung zu haben. Grüße Kazantis99 04:19, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Obi. Falls du es nicht gemerkt hast waren die Stimmen der alten Benutzer reine Ironie. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass diese Stimmen erst gemeint waren. Und ich muss Kazantis99 recht geben, du bist nicht geeignet, weil du nicht einmal die Regeln kennst und deine Rechtschreibung zu wünschen übrig lässt usw..... Im Übrigen wurde über die neuen Admins abgestimmt. Yoga-Wan Kenobi 10:20, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Nachzulesen hier: Klick! – [http://www.jedipedia.net/wiki/Benutzer:Grand_Army_Of_The_Republic GAR] 20:35, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::Die Wahl erfolgte in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion, von der viele Benutzer nichts wussten. Wenn man zufällig im Channel war, konnte man daran teinehmen, ansonsten Pech gehabt. Außerdem gibt es keine Möglichkeit der Abwahl der Administratoren beim Fork, was ein weiterer Schwachpunkt ist. Premia 20:43, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Premia, wie wäre es mit der glorreichen Idee wenn du nicht immer mit dem Finger auf andere Zeigen würdest, sondern mal auf die Fehler hier bei jp.de eingehen würdest. Aber nein diese zu ignorieren ist auch viel bequemer. Du könntest außerdem ruhig mal auf meinen Text da oben was sagen und deine Meinung dazu äußern. Kazantis99 21:15, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC)